


Lost In You

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daryl tries to help out a friend, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interracial love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Racism, Merle is still a prick, Multi Song- Fic, Not Head Canon at all, Slightly based off of music i listen to, Storyline in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young and slightly insane tomboy and Bartender at the Sleezy Tomb, Artimis. Starts her shift like she does everyday. Slightly skanked up for better tips and getting a good buzz going so she can stand her clientele. Most of them either older men, ranging from doctors to bikers and sometimes even Aryan brotherhood members. Depending on the day she was either buzzed or almost off her ass. Luckily she was the owner and a drunk on most of her evenings. Most of the men despite her dark skin, liked her and respected her bar. Left to her by her late fiance she keeps the place running with the help of her best friend who happens to be her bouncer and partner now. He knew more business related items than she did and the two were so far making this bar into more than just a dank place to forget your issues, but a haven for those alike one another. That is until two brothers well known for this nick of the woods gets wind of her bar and how it attracts women of all walks of life, not only the nightwalkers. The Dixon brothers set their sights on the place and all hell breaks loose. Lets just see this plays out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I've been craving more Merle fanfiction and I honestly don't see a lot of them here or anywhere. So here I am to brighten your day with another one about our dear and loveable prick, Merle Dixon. The Dixon boys are somethin else in this AU version of their lives. Enjoy!
> 
> * DISCLAIMER I do not own TWD's characters Daryl and Merle Dixon whatsoever.  
> *I do NOT support Bigotry or Racism, period.  
> * Yes I really do love the fact that he is indeed a prick but am like most women and believe we can fix him. Haha! That's where the hopeless romantic comes in. :D
> 
> And as usual guys, the Kudos and Feedback are greatly appreciated! xoxoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So tired but needed to write more. Imagine a free sprited Bartender and Merle mixing. In ways he usually doesn't approve of and what happens when Daryl steps up where Merle doesn't for said Bartender, find out and red on. :]

Being named after a Greek goddess had its ups and downs especially in a town like this. Not to mention being of color in the sea of hate that filtered in and out of this town is stifling Taking a deep breathe I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyeliner looked good as did my body. Lately I’d be hitting the gym and my legs looked killer in these daisy duke’s. Working on my stomach, that was another thing. It was slim but still carried a bit more weight towards the hips and stomach area. Most men down south enjoy the extra meat, especially my ass and my breasts but who cares about those when all I want is love. Ah well, soon I’ll be able to let Emmett take over the bar and then I can move out of this damn town and follow my old dreams of New York City and its bright lights and never ending nights. My fiancé had been a good man and had treated me respectfully enough. His bar friends were another problem. Falling for a girl of color hadn’t been his parents’ cup of tea either. Eventually through mutual effort on both sides, we finally were to be married but that isn’t what I want to think about right now…concentrate Art. Jeez.  
Entering the bar the smoke was actually not as bad tonight. Looking around I spotted a few of the regulars at the bar and a few playing pool. I never had any trouble anymore, thanks for Emmett from coming to my rescue. “Welcome your majesty. You have finally arrived.” Emmett said jokingly bowing his head to me. Curtsying like a real lady I smirked at him. “I am here, your ever vigilant bar keep and Queen of this Tomb. Hauling my body over the counter was easy. These heels however were harder to stand still in than I had thought. “Oh! I see your wearing my birthday gift to you.” Emmett beamed with excitement. Rolling my eyes I nodded to him with a grin on my blood red lips. “Yes, now shush before someone notices your excitement.” I joked and walked around waving to a few more friends and neighbors before starting to take orders for drinks.  
It was almost a peaceful day, until the door opened, two men, both around the same height but one was bigger, muscle it looked like with a much more slender but still muscled man walked in. Men I hadn’t seen here before were gathered by the pool table were waving the two over. The bigger one with close cut hair looked to the bar a moment, his eyes stopped on Emmett then me. My heart skipped a beat; his eyes were a startling blue color. So bright, even in the dim lights inside. His eyes narrowed before he walked over towards the bar, the smaller of the two patted his back and went to speak to the men at the pool table. Once he reached the bar he smirked and that was when I noticed the look in his eyes. Dangerous, predatory even when he looked from me to Emmett I shook my head to clear it. “I’m sorry; forgive my rudeness, what can I getcha?” The man stared at me a moment confused it seemed, looking around the bar he started to chuckle. “So how about a shot for me and my four friends over there by the pool table, whiskey.” The man with startling blue eyes rasped out, his voice was pleasing to my ears, maybe it was his eyes but I was surely feelin primal when he looked at me. Grabbing four shot glasses I poured the shots in equal amounts in each one except a lil extra in the last one. Handing that one to him first I waited. “The first shot for you, is free.”  
He eyed it and then me again. My face flushed when he did because this time it was an admiring look. Picking it up he put it to his mouth and drank the entire shot in one drink. Not so much as a hiss came out of his mouth when he did so either. Putting the glass back down I poured another one. “Go on, I’m sure your friends are thirsty.” I said, a smirk playing on my lips. The man grinned before picking up the drinks and taking them over to his friends. The men seemed to be talking about her because they all kept making glances her way. Emmett had wandered off into the sea of people now serving other drinks. The entire night I felt eyes on my back. A few women had gone over to the pool table to watch the men shoot and some even flirted. The smaller of the two men wasn’t half bad either, his hair was longer though and he seemed much more interested in the blonde next to him. Her hands landed on his shoulder and then I felt it again. Glancing to my right I saw the bigger man staring directly at me, a smile playing on his lips. I quickly looked away and made myself busy with clearing the bar off for the next round of shots a group had just ordered. Around one a.m. is usually when the place would be dying down and it was, all except for the small group of men playing pool and a few of her regulars at the bar. One waved her over, it was David. He was a classmate of hers from when she was in middle school. He liked her but she had made it clear he was just a friend. Emmett glanced her way before pointing to the bathroom and disappeared into it.  
Giving him the go ahead I leapt up onto the bar and sat near David’s drink. My legs dangled off the side. “What is it boo?” I asked slightly slurring my words. Thanks for Mr. Blue Eyes I had to take more than one shot to keep my mind focused. “Hey Art. Look…you should probably know but those two men that you’ve been eye humping aren’t too keen on girls of color and also the bigger one, that’s steady eye fucking you is Merle Dixon and the slim one is Daryl Dixon. I want you to keep your eye out for the bigger one though. He isn’t really afraid of anything.” This piece of information made my nose wrinkle. “Oh great, the one time I appreciate eye fucking it’s from some racist punk. I am one piece of work David.” We both chuckle at my outburst but deep down I was disappointed. He probably just wanted to see what it was like with a black woman. Not gonna happen with me, not tomorrow or the next day. “Thanks David that helped. Say, what is his deal anyhow, I heard the name Dixon before but I don’t remember why.” I said leaning closer to him so I could whisper until I felt a hand on my foot. “Why don’t you go’on an ask one of us then, missy.” My body stiffened and there, standing with a beer in hand and a smirk was Merle Dixon. My face turned red. Hoping down off the bar behind it, placing as much distance between him and I was a good thing. “Hey! Sneak up on my like that again and I’ll kick you straight in the jaw.” Merle leaned his side against the bar and winked at me. “I was only suggesting a better solution instead of listenin to some punk about me, why not ask me.” There it was again, those same predatory eyes, this time they sparkled though.  
He seemed sober enough but I didn’t want to take any chances of pissin him off. “Okay then, Merle right?” He nodded holding the beer to his lips and taking a long gulp. “Why is the name Dixon so famous?” He smirked now, his eyes narrowed at me now, leaning closer on the bar, using his left hand beckoned me closer to him. Leaning towards him he leaned in, my face flushed and my eyes wide in surprise when his mouth lightly touched my ear. “We killed our daddy girl, and unless ya wanna find out how, you might wanna give me another beer.” Moving back from him almost instantly I glared at him; “Ain’t no one gonna threaten me in my own bar.” My voice came out in an angry whisper. I was running a business and drama is a no-no for bars. “You gonna pay for it Dixon?” Slamming his hand onto the bar he sat down two twenties. “That outta cover my friends and I for the evenin, but I still want that beer.” Winking at me he walked over to the pool table. What an asshole. He expected me to bring it there. Ugh. If I had anyone else I would have sent them. David sent me a sympathetic smile before he paid his bill and left. The bar almost empty except me and Emmett and the ever slimming group of pool players. Now it was just the Dixon brothers. The younger one had thankfully taken the beer to his brother because he ended up ordering one too. Taking them back to the pool table the two played another round before Emmett thankfully went over to tell them this was the last game.  
Another hour and half later, the bar was clean and I was exhausted. Emmett was driving away while I locked up. Honking once before driving off I yawned. “God I am so-“Gasping I saw my car, covered in red lipstick it looked like with ugly racial slurs on the windows. All of them reeked of cheap brands except one, it was about the same shade as mine but it was just a smiley face and a small signature of a big D and an x at the edge of it. I assumed this meant Dixon. Rolling my eyes I rode home with the ugly words on my car. “I’ll deal with this crap tomorrow. Just you wait Dixon…your gonna pay.”


	2. Somethin' Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artimis and Merle have only just begun, a new war is rising and tonight only proves it's gonna be one hell of a night at the bar.

Art pushed a migraine pill into her head. It was over ninety degrees today and she had a hell of a hangover. Already used to this routine of hangovers it was relatively a dull throb now. Being outside was fun for her, but only if she was shooting her bow or sitting under a tree and reading. Usually Emmett would be here to help but he had an appointment today and she didn’t want to interrupt him. Turning on speakers attached to her outdated smart phone she let the lyrics of Zedd’s Clarity burst from the speakers. Pushing on her shoes she turned on the water hose letting the cool water flow from the opening at the end. Spraying her windows she grumbled. “Dixon is goin down…” Shaking her head slightly to the beat of the music, her hips swayed too as she rubbed the sponge on the spots of lipstick. “If our loves insanity, why are you my clarity!” Art belted out while she twisted her hips to the song. I’m gonna have to open up the Karaoke again tonight. I so want to sing, Art thought as she belted out the chorus.

 

Never noticing the pair of eyes watching her from the woods; “Wanna remind me why the fuck we’re out here watching her wash her car?” Daryl Dixons voice said with slight irritation. Merle smirked. “Watchin the wild at its best, sweet god she had an ass on her.” Standing up straight again he patted his brothers shoulder and grabbing his knife out of a tree. “Now watch this dear lil brother.” Walking out of the woods on the far right of her double wide her emerged. “Hey there sugartits!” came a loud accented voice. Art jumped out of her skin almost at the sight of her poor choice of crush material came out of the far right. He held a knife in his hand and it wasn’t a welcoming sight. Remembering how nervous David was yesterday she decided to grab the harder part of the hose tightly and turn her music down. “Don’t fuckin call me sugartits, Dixon.” Glaring at him he stopped just before he got to her car. “Well if this isn’t a surprise. How long ya been livin here?” His gaze no longer looking at her face he leaned against her car. “I moved in last week. Just now gettin settled in, why?” Art had a right to be suspicious and had no idea how to handle him if he were to use that knife in his hand.

 

  
“Well well then. Welcome to the neighborhood. See those woods over there?” He pointed to the part of the woods he had come from. “My woods are there, and if you don’t want an arrow or a knife in your ass, I suggest you stay clear of them woods.” His words were cheerful but she felt an underlying threat was the point. “Don’t worry, I don’t wander those woods often, I go that way.” She gestured with her head a bit behind her. The air seemed to grow hotter suddenly. “So…wanna explain why you had those tramps put dirty lipstick on my car, oh and this lovely lil mark you left for me.” She pointed to the lipstick stains that were half gone now. He belted out a loud laugh before feigning wiping his eye. “You are hilarious monkey. I have no idea who wrote that shit on your shit heap but I surely will pass on the message.” Patting the car he turned to leave. Art resisted the urge to throw her phone at his head but then she remembered her hose. Pointing it at his direction she sprayed his backside, soaking him in water. A yelp of surprise and he was on her in a second. Pinning her between him and the car, his eyes alight with anger a something else she couldn’t quite understand. “Look here monkey bitch, next time you feel the urge to wet me, use something else, like that pretty lil mouth of yours, otherwise I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.” His hand went to her throat. The water hose lay forgotten on the ground. His eyes were a beautiful blue color Art noticed.

 

“Maybe next time you’ll keep your damn dirty hands off me-“She said pushing his hand off her throat and glared at him. “I wouldn’t have to resort to sprayin ya, you fucking redneck.” She smirked at him, because his face looked between confused and impressed. “I ain’t afraid of nothin and in case you haven’t noticed, I ain’t easy to scare into a corner. So back off. Now.” Her words carried a threat and she hoped he heard it. His eyes stared into hers before he moved off her and smirked. “I’ll cya tonight sugartits and I hope you bring that fucktard with ya because it’s gonna be one hell of a night.” He stalked off towards the woods again, leaving her breathless. “Shit.” Me and my big FUCKING mouth, Emmett always warned me about this shit. Art mentally slapped herself. Tonight he said? Fuck me.

 

  
Later that night Art got ready for work. Pushing her glasses into place she pulled her curly mass into a ponytail. Her eyeliner as usual bordered on the dark side but tonight she was ready for him. He wasn’t ready for her and she damn sure wasn’t ready for him, but she was sure the way he warned her that tonight was gonna be what he promised. Her outfit tonight consisted of a deep red tank top with the words. ‘Lil Miss She Devil’ written in big black letters, long enough to reach her mid thigh, underneath she wore a pair of dark red skinny jeans with two rips in the knees and her ass kicking cowboy boots. She wore these whenever she felt threatened and it worked like a charm everytime. Feeling satitfyed with her look for the evening she made her way to the bar. Once she was inside she waved to Emmett. “Hey girl, I set it up like ya asked, the crowd is just startin to filter in.” Winking at Emmett he saw her smirk and obfviously knew something was up. “What did you do?” Thankfully he asked her after she had already had two shots and was serving another beer. “Oh, nothin, just gonna show someone that I ain’t someone who takes kindly to bullin.” Smirking, Emmett sighed, “Okay, but I’ll be watchin.” Then it happned, in walked Merle and his brother just like promised. With a grin she slung her body over the bar and ran up onto the stage in the far corner. Emmett glanced at her and took it as his cue. Turning the lights a bit lower and switching on the amp he waited. “Hey guys! Tonight is karoke night and I have a song dedecated to a certain man here tonight, and as you all know me…I don’t back down from a challenge.” The men in the bar whooped and the women obviously not happy with her getting the attention but nonetheless let it happen.

 

“I’ll start.” Turning on the machine she picked a song, turning it away from the crowd she smirked. The crowd confused waited. Art looked around until she spotted Merle and his brother looking at her, Merle had a shot in hand and gulped it down before taking a seat in the crowd. His brother sat next to him. The music started almost imeditaly , winking at the crowd she started by releasing her curly mass of hair and left it fall in soft tight curls around her face. With a smirk she started belting out the lyrics to ‘Somethin Bad by Miranda Lambert and Carrie Underwood;

 

 

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_   
_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Pulled up to the church but I got so nervous_   
_Had to back it on up, couldn’t make it to the service_   
_Grabbed all the cash underneath my mattress_   
_Got a real good feelin’ something bad about to happen_

_Ran into a girl in a pretty white dress_   
_Rolled down a window, where you heading to next?_   
_Said I’m heading to the bar with my money out the mattress_   
_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen…_

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_   
_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_   
_Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_   
_Wake up in the morning’ don’t know what happened_   
_Whoa… Something bad_   
_Whoa… Something bad_

_Now me and that girl that I met on the street_   
_We’re rollin’ down the road, down to New Orleans_   
_Got a full tank of gas and the money out the mattress_   
_Got a real good feelin’ something bad about to happen_

_Bout to tear it up down in New Orleans_   
_Just like a real-life Thelma & Louise_   
_If the cops catch up, they’re gonna call it Kidnapping_   
_Got a real good feelin’ something bad about to happen_

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_   
_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_   
_Drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_   
_Wake up in the morning’ don’t know what happened_   
_Whoa… Something bad_   
_Whoa… Something bad_

_Stand on the bar, stomp your feet, start clapping_   
_Got a real good feeling something bad about to happen_   
_Now the drinks keep coming, throw my head back laughing_   
_Wake up in the morning’ don’t know what happened_   
_(yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_Whoa… Something bad_   
_Whoa… Something bad_

Finishing the song she smirked into the crowd. The crowd of women had actually started to sing along with her and the men were enjoying her show of shaking her hair and stomping on the stage when she sang and made a clear point to smack her ass at the end. The crowd clapped and she stepped down accepting small tips from some of the single men and let the next person up. Art watched Merle take a gulp of his beer and approach the bar as soon as she got behind it again. “What can I get’cha?” She said with a smirk so wide it hurt from holding it so long. Merle narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in close. “You really like to fuck with me huh?” She shrugged. “I only needed you to know I ain’t playin when I said I wasn’t afraid of lil ole you.” She poured a shot and drank it, slamming it down in front of his face. “Here, take one on the house, it might help you sort out ole Merles feelin’s.” She snickered, pouring him a drink and walking off to handle another customer. Emmett saw the exchange and shook his head. Tonight was definitely gonna be a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I may have just caused more trouble for Art than I ment to but I wanted this story to have some drama in it, even if Merle is a little off character, I am sure he doesn't care about being her face, plus its a lil private war between the two. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I'm working on the next one right now. >3>
> 
> I've got Merle on the brain and it just won't quit. lol 
> 
> As usual, Kudos and Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. The Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle makes good on his threat with the help of Daryl and a few more shots. Art is in for a hell of a night and she doesn't even know.

The night was still young and Artimis was sure Merle hadn't finished with her for the evening. So far he'd managed to get two girls plastered and  then fight each other, which she handled as quickly as possible and sent them both in a cab home. The other brother Daryl, she'd heard his name earlier because the two women were fighting over which girl would get him first. Typical. He didn't seemed too fazed by much, he seemed content to speak few words among the few friends that had joined him and his brother for pool. This time when he ordered a drink Art took it to him. "Here ya go. This makes six beers Dixon, you sure you aren't gonna die one me after this one?" She asked with a small smile. His hand brushed hers when he took it from her hand. He turned beet red at the contact. Art smirked when she noted the change in his face. "No, only another Dixon can end another Dixon." He took a sip of the beer and slammed it down on the pool table before turning away from her to take his turn. She giggled and started to walk away when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait a min darlin', you ain't got my order yet." The voice of Merle Dixon's voice came out slurred and awkwardly spaced. Turning to the older brother she put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You mean to tell me you think you need more to drink? You've had eight shots in the last two hours and one beer. I think I'm gonna let you call it a night Merle. Even tough your a pain in my side I don't think I want you to die, at least not in my bar." She said with a chuckle. When she moved to leave he grabbed her harder this time pulling her to his chest. Gasping with the contact she made herself look up into his eyes. Her face heated under his gaze. "You do realize tha' I don't give a fuck how much I've had, I wan' another drink, bring me one, now." He shoved her towards the bar. 

 

Emmett saw this and was on his way to her but she waved him off and walked back to the bar. Picking up her cellphone from under the counter she called a cab and told them what was going on and that it might take a minute but she'd pay them for their time and struggle. Walking over to Daryl who was in the middle of flirting with some bimbo. "Hey Dixon, I need you to take your brother home. He's had way too much and I don't need no trouble comin from him other than what he already did." Daryl's lip curled into a smirk and he shook his head at her. "He's your problem tonight, you take him home, I've got other business." She scowled at his lack of concern for his brother. The smirk he had made her believe that this was all a part of a joke but she could tell by the way Merle was slurring and no longer standing but sitting down was a sign he had enough. Placing the tray on the bar she huffed and picked up her cellphone. Emmett met her at the bar, eyes full of concern. "You need any help? I saw what happened and I'd rather you not be alone with that- guy." Emmett stopped himself from saying what he really wanted to say, asshole was more what he should have said. "No, I got'um he'll be half passed out and I'm sure I can handle him with my pepper spray if he tries anything stupid. Plus his brother made it real clear he wasn't in the mood to deal with him tonight. Say can you ask him where they live, I'm sure its near my house but I want to make sure." Emmett gave her a puzzled look when she mentioned they might live nearby but ignored it for now and nodded to her and walked over to find Daryl and the blonde dry humping each other near the darkest corner. "Hey, horn dog Dixon. What's your damn address?" Daryl broke the kiss with a ugly scowl on his face, "Yer girl should know, its the trailer down the road from here house, the trail is marked with a large red flag. She'll know it when she see's it, now piss off. I'm busy." Pulling the blonde back to him ignoring anything further. 

 

Emmett growled low in his throat and walked back to the bar and gave the bullshit instructions Daryl gave him to her. "He said its down the trail near your place, he won't give me a true address but I figure if you find the red flag he mentioned you'll see it, but I'd use your high beams if you plan to drive him instead because you know the cabs barely like going down there." Art felt her heart sink, fuck me indeed. Daryl was being a prick because she'd pissed off his brother and thought he could get back at her with such a petty chore. Fine, if the Dixon brother thought she backed down from a challenge then he'd obviously been blind during her lil show. "Fine, I'll drop him off and come back here, you have my cell, ring me if you need me back and I'll just let him sleep it off in the car, okay?" Emmett nodded and walked off to go clean a few tables off. Walking over to Merle, keys in had she tapped the half fallen over man. "Come on Dixon, I don't got all day." Without much more prompting the lumbering man stood up, slowly but he made it. Taking his wrist she pulled him behind her.  The customers whispered and made faces at the two retreating outside and wondering what was going on. Too bad for her Art hadn't noticed the smirk on Merle's lips as they walked towards her car.

 

Once she managed to get him into the car Art got in too, starting the cars engine. Turning on the a/c unit and the radio woke her up a bit. Maybe she should let the bar open later tomorrow and get some rest, nah. She could handle this. Once she pulled out onto the road a drowsy Merle sat up in the backseat, his eyes heavy with sleep. "Where the fuck...what the fuck is this shit!?" He demanded looking at her in the rear-view mirror. "You- my good sir are in the back of my shit heap as  you so lovingly called it and I'm taking you home. You are MUCH too drunk and need to go home. " Merle groaned and closed his eyes again and seemed to be falling asleep again. Art shook her head, "Drunk ass." she mumbled as she drove. Once she got close to her house she pulled into the dirt trail, looking intently for the flag that he mentioned, at least a half a mile she spotted a small red speck on a tree with a smaller dirt road trail leading into the dark. "There." She said triumphantly and drove down it. The road opened up more and she began passing more trailers as she went, she started to realize she didn't know the actual number of which trailer they lived in. Cursing she stopped and poked at the sleeping man in her back seat. "Merle- Merle!" She said louder as she poked at his knee. His eyes fluttered open, "Keep goin' you'll find a curve , that's th-" He was cut off by a yawn. "You'll find it." His eyes closed again. Rolling her eyes she realized this was a disaster but taking his advice she kept going until the woods became less dense again and a curve was up ahead and she turned and drove on. Finally after what seemed forever she pulled up to a brown and white trailer. The outside wasn't half bad, it needed new paint and possible a new porch but other than that it seemed decent. She noted that a bike was parked outside of the house. Turning off the car she got out and groaned when her knee popped. "Uhg. I'm not that old." Opening the back passenger side door she pulled on Merle's wrist again. Jerking him awake. "Hey- what th-" His eyes landed on her and he huffed. "What the fuck Monkey...." Yanking his wrist from her grip he pushed her aside and stood up, wobbling as he went, started the walk into the house. Sighing she knew she couldn't rightfully leave until he was inside. Groaning she shut the door and ran after him. Grabbing his arm she walked along side him and saved him from falling when they went up the stairs. "Jebus Dixon...how do you function like this." Ignoring her he pulled out a key ring with only three keys on it. Using what she thought must have been his entire sober part of his brain, he opened the door. Opening the door and going in, she followed. Inside was dark and it smelled of man musk and possibly dead meat. Gross. "Here we are." She aid aloud finding the light switch. The light turned on reveling a sober looking Merle standing by the front door that was now closed. Art felt her body stifen. "Well, now that your inside and you seem to be alright...I'm gonna head back to the bar." Merle clicked the lock on the door with a smirk plastered on his face. 

 

"So- sugartits, looks like your on my territory now, huh?" Art pulled out her pepper spray and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you come any closer or I'll spray your sorry ass Dixon. I don't have time for your bullshit. Open the door." Merle's smile grew. "Don't you know I've had that sprayed in my face and worse before...I suggest you put that down sweetheart, before you get hurt." The way he said that made a shiver run down her spine. He was bluffing, she was sure of it, at least until he started walking towards her, his gaze lustful and dangerous looking. "Stop, seriously! Merle I'm warn-ahh!" Art squeaked out a scream right as she squeezed the trigger, the spray missed his face and went to his nose. With a growl he launched himself at her, grabbing her by hair and pulled her down to his knees. "Ahhh! Fuck! Stop!" She cried out, her knees buckling under the pressure. The pepper spray landed on the floor forgotten. Then she felt a pull on her hair, he was pulling her. Towards what she didn't know until she felt her back hit something solid. Putting her hands on his trying to claw at his hands. "LET. ME. FUCKIN GO, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled pulling at his hands and pinching until he pratcally picked her up by the hair and slung her onto the couch. "You stupid bitch." Merle said slapping her so hard she saw stars and flopped back onto the couch. "Claw me again and I'll just fuckin cut you." His weight was on her now, pinning her to the couch. She felt the tears start before she could catch them. Her eyes wide now with fear. His staring at her with that same dangerous glint. "You think this is a game, don't you bitch?" Merle said with a menacing smirk. "I told you that you about fuckin with me, didn't I?" His knees pressed into her hands. The pain made her break into sobs. "Fu-ck you. Dixon!" Art said through the sobs. Merle chuckled and pulled at her shirt, lifting it to show her stomach, a cold hand touched her stomach and stroked it softly. "You have a nice body though, for a monkey anyway." Art held in another sob and growled at him. Her breathing was shallow now. She was going to have a panic attack and she didn't know how to stop it. 

 

Merle's hand traveled up her shirt and felt her lacy bra. Then his hand pulled, hard on the bra, snapping it in half, releasing her large breasts. A cry escaped her lips. He'd give it to her, she was brave one. She still hadn't begged him to stop. The black bitch had spunk and he actually admired that, for the moment anyway. Pulling the shirt up over her tearful face he took in her breasts. Soft and round and big! He couldn't help but admire the large round orbs of soft cocoa colored flesh. She really did have a good body. Licking his lips he bent low and took one in his mouth. A cry escaped but this one sounded more like a moan, so he didn't stop. Pulling the other into his mouth he felt her body struggle anew. "Fuckin son of a bitch!" Came the yelp from under her shirt. Putting a hand on one he suckled the breasts into his mouth. Her back arched this time. Against her will she moaned, followed by a sob. Damn this girl was responsive, despite the situation he wondered if he'd actually like this if he weren't doin it for the simple fact to scare her. Nah, she was still a nigger and nothin about them was good. Then he realized he was letting too much pressure off her hand, but it was to late,  the hand found his eye and pushed. Thankfully he rolled off in time before she got too deep. He yelped and fell onto the coffee table hurting his back. "You stupid BITCH!" He yelled, He didn't even get up before she had made a run for the door. Once he stood up, she was halfway to her car. He made it halfway across the yard when she started to pull off. Throwing a shoe at her car he yelled. "That'll teach ya, you stupid slut!" He waited until he didn't see the lights anymore went back inside. First things first, he had to take care of the scratches on his hand and then look in on his eye. That ought to teach her, he thought slamming the door shut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize if it triggered anything for some people. Merle gets a really dark light shown on him in this chapter and don't worry, this isn't over. Artimis isn't bluffing when she said she was tough cookie. 
> 
> As always Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading!


	4. Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis makes it home and finds a surprise visitor has invited themselves inside.

Artemis let her head fall onto her steering wheel. Her eyes finally drying up, “Fuckin redneck- son of a bitch! I’ll kill him!” She screamed out into the night, her hands gripping the wheel tighter. Her body was on fire now. She didn’t want to feel the pleasure he had produced when his lips touched her. She shivered in disgust at her body’s reaction. Her mind wandered into what he would have done if she hadn’t gotten away from him. More tears threatened to fall. Holding them back she sat up and wiped her eyes. Her hair was now a knotty and nappy mess. He’d done a number on her bra. Lifting her shirt in the darkened car she pulled it off and took the offensive and broken bra off. Looking at her chest she held in a sob. The marks from the bra scratching her were red on her shoulders. He skin hotter in the spots he touched made her so angry. She remembered the look her gave her and shivered. “What a prick!” She slapped at rearview mirror until she heard the familiar ringtone, “You can count on m-“Looking at the caller I.D. Artemis sighed in relief. It was Emmett, probably calling to ask where she was. She knew if she told him he’d rush over and try to beat on Merle but she knew what would happen, the town saw both of them leave and none of them would defend her over a Dixon, mostly because she was black but also because she willingly went with him and no one saw what happened.

 

Deciding against it she answered the call, sucking in a breathe she put on a fake cheerful sound. “Hey buddy, sorry if I scared you but I’m gonna head home for the night. It’s almost closing time and I’m beat, can you handle that tonight?” She’d only done this a few times and prayed he took her on her word and didn’t ask why. Emmett not sounding the least bit suspicious laughed at her, teasing her about Merle wearing her out tonight. “Yea, his bid ol’ass about killed me earlier when I had to wake him up and push him into the house. He’s probably still lyin on that damn floor.” Which she knew was half right because she did hear him fall hard on the floor at one point and he was probably going to end up in pain by tomorrow. She jumped at Emmett’s chuckle. “Serves him right for makin you tak’um home, and then carryin his heavy ass inside. Shoot girl, he’s lucky you gave a shit at all.” He drawled out. He must be drinking that’s when his accent comes out Art thought with a smile. “Yeah buddy, I’ll cya tomorrow for lunch okay. I’m gonna hit the sack, I’m exhausted.” Emmett gave her a cheerful goodbye before he hung up. Then it hit her again like a ton of bricks. Pulling on her shirt again she started the car.

 

Once she was sure she was safely inside she locked all the windows and made sure her doors were locked. Slowly she undressed and showered. Making sure to clean the slightly dry blood off her fingernails, she must have gotten him at least one good time for there to be blood. Smirking she washed up and put her hair into a bun and walked out into her kitchen. “Hey there sugar lumps. Miss me?” Said the slightly slurred voice of Daryl Dixon, Merle’s little brother. There he stood, in doorway with a wide grin on his face. To her happy surprise it wasn’t Merle but the other brother, thank god. His toothy grin scared her. He had a pocket knife in hand and eyed her up and down in her white cami and boy short panties. Running into the kitchen she grabbed the frying pan she had out and held it defensively. “What the fuck Dixon! How’d you get in here?” She asked the acid clear in her tone. Her body shook in slight fear but she damn sure was not going to let go of that pan. He stepped inside closing the door behind him. Looking around her living room he flopped on the couch and lounged lazily.” Nice place ya got. Missin a few things though.”Daryl said putting the pocket knife in his pocket. “Whoa there girl, I put the shit away, now lower your piece.” He smiled at her putting his hands up in mock surrender.

 

Daryl didn’t seem to be in a hurry and she had no idea why he was here, might as well find out. Carrying the frying pan she sat down on the love seat across from him.

“What the fuck do you want Daryl. Your fucking brother send you or somethin?”Her eyes were drooping and she was exhausted after fighting with Merle. Daryl’s eyes lit up with excitement. “You mean ta tell me you and Merle finished this early?” Art was confused by his words but also alarmed. “What in the fuck you talkin about D-“ She gasped and the sick feeling returned to her stomach. “You fuckin redneck piece of shit!” She stood up and raised the frying pan. “YOU KNEW! DIDN’T YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!?” She said demanding his answer. He stood too, his hands up again in surrender. “Whoa, whoa girl. What the fuck are you goin on about!?” Daryl looked at her again; he noticed the darker red marks on her shoulders and the slight darkened area of her cheek. “Oh, fuck. What the fuck!”His mind started to connect everything and seeing how she looked when she first arrived at home, it all made sense now.

“Did he hurt you?”

 Daryl was one sick fucker too but he’d never put his hands on a women. His mama had made him promise that when he was younger and she wasn’t so far gone into her alchololism. Wiping his face in frustration he waited for her to speak. Her face contorted so quickly he didn’t even realize what was happening until the frying pan dropped from her hands and she was sobbing and holding herself, shaking. Daryl didn’t much care for the girl but damn it she looked so scared just then when he showed up and now all of it made his insides feel like they were on fire. Walking over to her slowly, he kicked the frying pan away and put a hand to her shoulder. She yelped and jumped back and looked at him with those two large brown orbs, her eyes puffy from crying.

He huffed and grabbed her wrist, despite her struggling she sank into his chest and cried. Daryl let her. The tears making his chest wet. He had no idea how to handle this situation and of course it had to happen when he thought for sure his brother was just gonna get some strange. Holding onto her he sat down on the couch, still holding her he waited. Awhile later her sobs grew softer and her grip on his chest loosened and her hand fell into his lap. She must have cried herself to sleep, he’d realized when she didn’t stir. Pushing her off him slowly he used a throw pillow from the couch to cusion her head and walked around towards the rooms and found a sheet and covered her with it. He didn’t know why, but he cared. Not just because he didn’t approve of being a women beater but because of the way she looked at him when she broke down. His mind raced. He hadn’t really minded her skin color but he didn’t need anyone thinking he gave a shit about them either.

 

Rubbing the back of his head he sat down across from her after locking her front door again. He’d wait till she woke up. He was sure she’d need help getting into bed once she did, plus he felt somewhat responsible for this. His brother had planned this and he’d helped him. “Damn you Merle.” He whispered into the dimly lit room. Soon his own eyes grew heavy. “Maybe just for a few minutes…” He muttered as he eyelids shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a bit of that Implied relationship I mention in my tags. Lets see how Daryl and Art settle things with Merle, next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you keep reading! 
> 
> Thank you and as always I appreciate the Kudos and the Feedback!


	5. Water Sports and Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl backs up Art in her assault on his brother and then later on she gets a visitor she hadn't expected.

_Splash_

“What in the FUCK!” Yelled a sleepy Merle, pushing himself up he was met with the gaze of his little brother, Daryl. Glaring at him like he’d just ate the last bit of pie in the fridge again. Hell, maybe he did and he’d found out. “What the hell didja do that for lil brother?”

Daryl rolled his eyes at his brother. “Don’t play fuckin dumb Merle, you fuckin forgot already? No way in hell you forgot, now fuckin explain to me why I fuckin found your mess and had to clean it up again!” He threw the pot at his brother’s chest, hard. Merle groaned and caught the pot, it had hit him and it hurt but he wasn’t about to let Daryl know that. “I have no fuckin idea what the fuck yer  talkin about but I’ll be damned if you thi-“ He hadn’t noticed before until he saw the soft brown hand grab his brothers shoulder tightly that he realized what he meant. “The fuck are you doin here sugartits, or more like brownsugartits.” He laughed a loud until he saw her coming at him with her hand raised, knowing what was coming he snapped her hand into his grasp and pulled it down to her side. Her face was puffy and red and her skin where he’d snapped the bra wasn’t visible but if it was any indication he’d really hurt her last night. Daryl glared harder at his older brother. “You damn well what you did wasn’t part of the plan.” Art flinched at the reminder but knew Daryl hadn’t really known what his brother was going to do to her, or rather what would have happened if she didn’t get away.

Snatching her hand back from his grasp she pushed a lock of curls back. “You are a stupid son of a bitch and I wish I had never laid eyes on you! I came here to hit you and probably blacken your fuckin eye and yet all I want to do is cry when I look at you.” Shaking her head she looked to Daryl a small smile coming to her lips. “Thank you Daryl, I realize I’m not your favorite person and your only helping me because you don’t deal with women being hurt but I want you to know I’m thankful.” Turning back to Merle she straightened her back and puffed out her chest. Putting a finger to his chest she pushed hard. “Now you listen here you redneck piece of shit. The next time you think it wise to touch my tits you’d do better to just fuckin ask me, if you were nice enough I might’ve agreed, most likely not but you get the fuckin point!” She pressed harder with each word, she was sure he wouldn’t touch her with Daryl there and honestly she felt more empowered with him here and she was grateful for it. Then before she could fully register what was happening she’d raised her hand off his chest and slapped him, hard. Standing up straight again she huffed. “That’s for breaking a really good bra and for putting those filthy hands and lips on my body.” She picked up the pot again and threw it at him before walking past Daryl and leaving in a huff.  Behind her she left Merle with a smirk on his face and Daryl shaking his head at his brother and leaving out to go hunt, because he couldn’t stand to be around his brother right now.

Once she made it home she slammed her door shut and locked it behind her. She’d remind herself later to put on that deadbolt lock soon. She wasn’t going to waste any time on doing it now since for now she was sure Daryl would just knock, or break in again. So far she realized at least one of them had some common sense. Pushing her hair into a ponytail she slipped on some comfortable clothes. She’d texted Emmett earlier that she’d be taking the day off and that she should too. The bar regulars would just have to wait. He was worried at first until she mentioned she’d felt sickly, even offered to come over but she had to refuse because of the growing marks on her shoulders and under her breasts. Plus her hands were sore. Clicking on her television she flipped through the channels until she found one of her favorite movies were on, ‘The Sound of Music.” Singing along she eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Later that evening there was knock that woke her up from her obviously needed nap. “Hey, it’s me- open the door.” Gasping she stood up; it was Merle’s gruff voice outside her door. Panic over took her again. Grabbing her heaviest book she could find she held it in one hand and opened the door a bit so he could see her face.

“What the fuck do you want Dixon?”

“Move and let me in, damn it.”  Merle groaned and pushed the door open surprisingly making her almost fall at the force he used. Once he was inside she lifted the book to her chest. He’d closed the door and had ignored her and walked over to her couch and sat down, legs spread open and his arms across the back of the chair. Sitting like he’d been here a million times before. “Come on brown sugar, I’m not gonna hurt ya, Daryl’ll have my fucking foot cut off if I did. Anyway, come on and sit down so’s we can talk. I have somethin tah say.” Art wasn’t sure if it was a trap or if he was being serious, Daryl had protected her once, but would he do it again? Keeping the book close she sat down slowly onto the love seat across from him and glared at him. “If you think you can just-“He held up his hand to silence her and leaned forward on his elbows. His face darkened by his shadow and the dimly lit room. He looked almost predatory again when he smiled, “You member you said if I wanted to ya know do what I did yesterday, all I had to do was ask…well I’m askin.” He sat back a smirk carved into his face. Art’s face flushed. Her mind raced. The fuck did he just say! Her mind screamed at her. She hadn’t expected him to be so forward, especially since she was, well not his usual type of women.

Being caught off guard and he knew it, he continued his assault on her mind. “I promise this time’ll be much more pleasurable, for me mostly but for you maybe not so much, depends on how you see it.” His gruff voice said again. Shaking her head to make sure she was still alive and awake she put the book onto her lap and smiled, “Get the fuck outta here Merle. I don’t have time for this bulllshit and I’m exhausted, how about you take that silly lil notion and SHOVE IT UP YOUR COCKY ASS! “Her temper was rising and his smug look on his face made it all the more worse. Standing up he put his hands up in mock surrender. “Easy there monkey, I just wanted to run it past you since you seemed to enjoy it the last time I did it. Even if I left a few lil marks on ya.” Her mouth hung open, he’d noticed. What a prick! He was using her body’s natural reaction to make her feel bad. Before she could get a word in he had already walked out the door laughing himself silly on the way out and left her with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :] Its a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! I really feel like this is the beginning of a serious battle of wit and well- sex appeal. Hahaha! 
> 
> As always I appreciate the kudos and feedback! xoxoxo


	6. Black Horse and the Cherry Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been almost a full 48 hours since the last time she spook or even preferably served either of the DIxon brothers at her bar, but all good things come to an end right?
> 
> Dixon brothers never take No for a true answer and she's about to learn why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be heavily influenced by KT Tunstalls song, the title says it all. :] Too bad this big black horse didn't get to do what the Cherry Tree decided to do.

Art let out a huff and scrubbed the bar harder than she needed too. Her mind ablaze in thought until she felt a hand clamp down on hers. Startling her she gasped and turned to see Emmett a look of concern on his face. "What is going on...You've been like this for way too long, what the fuck happened to you, really?" He motioned to her cheek. It was covered fairly well with make-up but he'd caught her putting on her second coating earlier and she'd shot him down from asking when he did. Today was way to hot to discuss anything and Art had been in a mood for awhile now. "Nothin, Emmett. I tol'ja." She shoved his hand off hers and started scrubbing again. "I'm just worried, your face told me otherwise, did he do that shit to ya?" He pulled on her arm making her stop, her eyes landed on his bright green ones. "I-I told'ja I didn't wanna talk 'bout it. i'm like three seconds from smashing into a skull and yours is lookin mighty fine right about now...so please Emmett, I don't wanna talk about this shit right now. I promise we'll talk when I get ho-" The door opened and the sudden uproar of greetings caught her attention. Daryl Dixon had just walked in, alone. Her eyebrow shot up in confusion when he ignored the greetings and walked straight up to her bar and sat down where she was just cleaning. "I need a shot of whiskey. Please." He said this in a barely audible way and kept his eyes averted from Emmetts obvious look of distaste. "I'll handle him..just please go on and check on the other customers. Okay?" 

Emmett shook his head at her and conceded but made sure to make eye contact with her as if saying, 'I'm so gonna grill your ass later.' When he was out of earshot she poured the drink and slid it over to Daryl. His eyes were on the recently cleaned bar then his hand gripped the shot glass and downed the burning liquid. After a few more awkward glances from him to Art he finally spoke. "Look, Artemis, right?" He asked , his eyes locked on hers now, once she nodded he continued. "I'm sorry that my brother did that sh-" She waved it off, "Look its alright. i mean it isn't really okay, but I'm not dead and he better learn to keep his paws off women who are obviously unwilling, grudge or not." Daryl nodded and pushed his glass out for another shot. Pouring him another she noticed the way his eyes kept drifting over her body. "Am I missin somethin Dixon?" She smirked at him and poured herself a shot and gulped it down, her eyes staring into his half lidded ones. They like his brothers were a beautiful blue color. Why hadn't she set her sights on his younger sibling before? Maybe he'd have been different. She was broken out of her revere of thoughts when he spoke again, this time in a slightly slurred voice. "I-I don't understand what the he-hell my brotha even touched you, your bl-black and I mean don get me wrong, you are actch'ly pretty." He caught his breathe after a burp. "Pretty pretty for a nigger. Oh shi-" He realized he'd fucked up when her face contorted into a grimace. "Dixon...you are on thin ice buddy. Not in my bar, got it?" She slammed down the whiskey bottle and shut it. 

Her gaze icy she poured herself a small shot of vodka and shook her head from the sting and looked him in the eyes again, this time they met her gaze head on. The heat pooling at the bottom of her stomach had nothing to do with the heat forming between her legs. Maybe it was the alcohol or it was how he looked at her but Art knew she needed to back off now. He obviously was too drunk to realize how he was acting. Sitting up straight she nodded to him. "I'll get you a cab Dixon. I don't need you tearin around my bar like this, okay." She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket. His gaze never left her. She tried her damnest to concentrate on the call but for the life of her she only half listened until the drive asked for the return address for her patron and promptly told her they had no cabs available right now and hung up. Scoffing at her phone she shoved the phone back into her pocket. Great, looks like she was their god damn taxi now. "Come on Dixon." She waved over to Emmett who had taken a spot at the far end of the bar, seeing her with Daryl, who was obviously drunk walking behind her he knew what was going on. He sighed but nodded to her as she walked out, taking Daryl's arm and pulling him outside. Once they were outside Daryl let out a soft chuckle behind her. Twisting her around using his arm he turned her into his chest, making Art squeak in surprise. Her face flushed when she felt their bodies make contact. "Dixon, what the fuc-" His lips met hers in an instant. Her eyes popped wide open, his eyes were closed and his hand had wandered to her cheek cupping her face. His hand was warm and slightly wet from sweat but pressed firmly into her soft cheek.

His lips were soft and pliant, finally her eyes fluttered closed. My hands found his shoulders. His hands roamed again, one cupping her ass and the other gripping her hip. The kiss had begun to get deeper till it hit her like a brick. 'THIS IS NOT RIGHT! STOPPPPP!' Art jumped and it must have startled him as well because he broke the kiss. His eyes locked with hers. "Oh fuck..." Pulling away from him she fixed her shirt, he seemed to be unfazed and just shook his head. "I may not be Merle but they always seem to like me after that, so how come you don't?" Art was taken aback by his words. Was he jealous of his brother? Maybe the attention the ladies paid to him were only to get to Merle? Is that what he was implying? Shaking her head she sighed, a hand rubbed her curly mass of hair. "No, Daryl. Listen it isn't because of Merle that I don't...like you or find you attractive because, believe me. You are umm- somethin else. I promise." She added hastily, his face locked in a somewhat weary expression fused with what looked like anger. "I don't need your pity! I never asked for this shit tah happen! Just-just fuckin take me home. Please." He asked walking towards her car again. His arm passed hers so closely she felt the heat rolling off him. The chemistry of their bodies was there but not what she felt when Merle had first walked into her bar that day. Groaning inwardly she followed Daryl back to her car and quickly got in and started it. Once he was inside the two drove off, but what they didn't see was the bike parked in the bushes only a few feet away from them and an angry pair of eyes watching them as they passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Daryl got confused? Took bad Daryl isn't that big black horse she wanted. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a bit out of sorts but I hope it makes sense later on as I write. Poor Daryl. It's only gonna get worse for him. :p Too bad he's more like the cherry tree.
> 
> So, as usual Kudos and feedback is greatly appreciated! xoxoxo


	7. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter inspired by a song, but this one is a bit more provocative. ;3 This chapter may contain parts of some mature content. Pfft. Who am I kiddin Art and Daryl have chemistry, lets just see how this turns out, shall we?

**Later that evening after Art finally go rid of Daryl and dropped him off.**

* * *

<p>Later that night Daryl flopped on his bed drunk and tired. His head awash with the memories of Artemis and her dark heated skin pressed against his body. Her breasts and ass were amazing. Soft and touchable. Not long after his body began to stir. His jeans tightening in the worst place possible. Groaning he stood up and took off his pants and shed his shirt and vest. Leaving only his black boxer shorts. His erection clearly showing now. He looked at himself, biting his lip he laid back on his bed. Pulling out a drawer next to his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He'd taken it from a girl he'd once slept with a few nights back. The first night Merle had suggested going to the bar rumored to be a new and up and coming bar he'd wanted to bail and go for his usual watering hole but Merle insisted. Damn him. Daryl's hand slide down his chest to his ever throbbing cock. Pulling it out he groaned when his fingers met with the hot warm flesh of his cock. Pouring a few drops on his tip he messaged it. His eyes closed instantly from the feeling. His mind wound back to Artemis and her warm body pressed against his, except this time it was in his bedroom with him. Her hot flesh against his. Her moaning his name as he entered her waiting body. He imagined her breasts and suckling her nipples into his mouth. He hadn't ever really paid much attention but her tits were definitely bigger than his usual brand of women. He had felt it. A soft spurt of pre-cum beaded the top of his cock now. Spurring him harder to reach his release. Then his imagination expanded and he was throwing her across the counter top of her bar and fucking her from behind. His hands balled into her hair pulling its soft curls. His body began to buck under his hands eager ministrations. "F-fuck, yea." He groaned softly.</p>

<p>Suddenly his door flew open. Jumping and releasing his cock, Daryl shot up and was met with his brothers angry gaze that soon turned to disgust. "What the fuck Daryl!?" Merle yelled, putting a hand to his face to cover his eyes. It wasn't like he hadn't seen him before but this was just disturbing. 'Why because your brother got to taste that sweet coon while you were stuck on the sidelines?' His angry part of his mind whispered to him. Shutting it down quickly he heard Daryl shuffle around for his clothes. </p>

"You can open'um now." Daryl said grunting out his reply. His face was red with embarrassment and the liquor was starting to take full effect as well. Merle pulled his hand down now, his eyes locked with Daryl's now. "What in the fuck were you doin with that monkey bitch in the parkin lot earlier?" His voice took on an edge now. Daryl rolled his eyes. "What Merle? You jealous or somethin? She liked it and I thought if she was so easy like you claimed her to be, then why not go see for myself, but it just turns out that girl is just straight naive." He said shaking his head. "Yea and what else fucker? You didn't just kiss her for nothin..." Daryl let his face slide into his natural nutual look. "I thought she'd be easy to fuck and I could get a quick nut before I got home and had to do it myself. Happy?" His younger brother said with obvious irritation. "Plus, cept for that dark ass skin she got, she's got a pretty good body goin on. Figured I'd check it out for myself anyway. No harm no foul. She didn't go for it anyway." He shoved past his brother into the living room. Leaving Merle speechless- at least for a second. 

Daryl heard his brothers footsteps and shook his head, taking a long gulp of beer into his mouth. "So you decided that despite that nigger skin she got, that it was alright to take my prey, huh?" Merle said with growing malice in his tone. Daryl barked out a laugh. "The fuck you mean Prey?" Taking another long gulp he sighed, "Merle, the girl is really fuckin stupid when it comes to men and I don't plan to let this go to waste, besides. She even admitted to my looks. She liked what she was touchin too, her body was nice and hot and sof-" Bam! Merle's fist connected with the side of Daryls jaw, knocking him off balance and causing the beer to tip and spill as it slipped from his grip. "Damnit Merle!" Daryl shouted, rubbing his jaw. "The FUCK you do that shit for!" Merle went wide eyed at the sight of his brother rubbing his jaw, the bruise starting to form instantly. His brother never fought back and it was childish to be fighting over a bitch. The Dixon's were blood and they needed each other. 'What the fuck did I just do?' Merle said to himself. "Shit, Daryl I-" Daryl shoved the beer bottle into the trashcan and was already making his way to the front door.

"Fuck you Merle. You don't even like fuckin like coons." He growled out, snatching his crossbow and flashlight from the corner of the living room and walked out the door, slamming it closed behind him. Merle growled and slammed his fist into the kitchen island and groaned when he noted the small crack he'd created in the cheap wooden panel of the counter.  This was gonna be one hell of a night. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the song that inspired this chapter is called, Trouble by Bel Maejor feat. J. Cole. ;]
> 
> Welp this chapter is extra short but it has serious meaning later so pay attention. Anyhow as always, Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> Team Dixon! Woo! xoxoxo


	8. My Kinda Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another song inspired chapter. This time by Jason Aldeans, My Kinda Party. (Gosh he's got an amazing voice and him in gene- okay I'll stop. )
> 
> Tonight Emmett is throwing a huge party for his cousin, Jack for his new enlistment into the marine core. Too bad that cousin seems to like the Dixon brothers enough to invite them. Artemis is the odd man out but now shes not on her turf, how will she handle it when her past comes crashing in on her.

Pulling on her favorite purple sleeveless lace dress Art slide on her dark brown cowboy boots and placed her slowly drying mass of curls into a side ponytail and tied a ribbon of purple into her hair. Her face only carried light make-up tonight. Her face smooth and her black eyeliner lining her eyes. The purple and black glitter eye shadow made her eyes look smokey. Her lips were a dark purple color as well. Looking over herself in the mirror she liked what she saw. The front of the dress was cut shorter in the front then the back. The purple lace tickled the back of her calf's. "This ought to cover it, putting her diamond studs into her ears she walked out into her kitchen and picked up her small purse and her keys and walked outside to a surprise. Both Dixon brothers leaning on her car and Emmett sitting on his truck top. His eyes narrowed at the two brothers.

"What in the hell is this?" She asked, motioning to Daryl and Merle. The two snickered and walked over towards Emmett's truck and sliding inside it without a word. Emmett slid off his trucks hood and walked over to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "My god damn cousin Jack, told me to come and get his fuckin friends and once I knew where I was it was too late. He seems to know these guys and wants them to come too. I'm so sorry sweetie." Patting his friend on the shoulder he walked over to the drivers side and got in. Waving her onward he started his engine. "Fuck!" She shouted to herself in a whisper. Walking over to her car she opened it and threw her purse inside and started the car.  Following Emmett's truck she turned on her radio and giggled out loud when her battle song, Somethin Bad began to play. Singing along until they reached Emmetts old family home. Emmett met her at the front door and walked her outside to the backyard. Thankfully the Dixon's had ditched him as soon as they parked. "Look just go find a place to sit and I'll be there shortly, okay." He kissed her cheek and left her side. Gulping she walked out into the crowded back yard, her heart racing. Only a few of the guests were of color and that was mostly because the family worked for them on the farm, and they invited them for showmanship to the mayor and whatnot. She loved this old plantation, regardless of its history the house that sat on the property was breathtaking. The white paint had recently been polished and the banners for congratulations were everywhere and some of the more prominent members of society were present, the weather man from channel 88 was there, his wife and probably his children. The back porch was enormous in size but the party still spilled out onto the green grassy lawn.

Jack was almost as nice as Emmett, thank god, but he was also just as lethal as anyone else in this town was when it came to her. She was surprised to be invited but she knew it must have had something to do with Emmett. Spotting a place to sit near the exit gate she jumped at the chance to sit. Once she made it halfway she heard a whistle and a booming voice call out her name. Turning with a bright smile on her face. "Oh my gawd, it is you!" Jack said hootin at her and scooping her up into his arms. "Hello lil lady! Welcome back. Look at you, mmm." He said looking her over with a wink. She giggled, perhaps he'd had a beer or two but still Jack was always a welcoming face but she knew what lay beneath all that too. She'd gotten a blatant reminder when her and Emmett got into a fight and he'd told his brother not to worry about his so called monkey friend. She hadn't let it sink it and chose to ignore it, especially since Emmett punched his brother so hard he fell over. Laughing at the memory she kissed Jack's cheek. The one she knew he'd been punched in, she did this as a reminder that she hadn't forgotten. "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself Jack, actually you look amazing." She hadn't really been paying attention till now but he was dressed in a formal military garb. His dress blues is what they were called, he was a marine! 

She hadn't known the whole reason for the party but now she knew. His brother was going off into the military. She'd never thought she'd see this day come but it seemed Jack was finally growing up. He must have noticed her gaze because he was giving her a sympathetic smile now. "It's okay, I'm used to this now and you look handsome! Congratulations sweetie!" She hugged his torso again, gently so she didn't wrinkle him. His arms hugged back. Letting go he looked her in the eyes again and started to turn red it seemed. "So umm, Emmett tell ya I needed to speak to ya?" She shook her head. "Well, now's as good a time as ever. Com'er" He took her hand in his and led her off into the house again and pulled her into the parlor room. 

* * *

 

Merle huffed out a breath. It had been almost ten minutes since they pulled up outside of Art's house and he was not a patient person. Daryl still hadn't spoken to him since last night about anything. He'd only told his brother he was off to work and that he'd still be going to the party tonight. After that nothing. He was starting to resent ever touching Artemis. Then she walked outside, her body encased in dark purple lace, her legs showing proudly through the front of it and encased in real cowboy boots. He felt his body heat up just looking at her. Then he saw her face, all made up and pretty too. Damn it. She didn't seem too happy to see them here but Daryl had already begun to move and he had to follow.  

Once they reached the party, the two were given a warning from that fag she always hangs out with to leave her alone. Which was fine by him. Far as he was concerned she was already too much trouble to be around, he'd punched his damn brother over some coon pussy he hadn't even tasted yet. Pft."Fuck her", Merle thought taking a sip of his cold beer he'd snatched from of the nearby tables that offered beer and wine. Jack hadn't been around to say hello too just yet but he couldn't wait to laugh his ass off at how stupid he was for going into the Marines. Merle had once joined and hadn't made it far before he knocked one of his superiors into next week. He was surprised the same hadn't happened to ole Jack. Jack was even worse than he was at his age, when it came to women pft. Yeah right he'd never touch a coon bitch and certainly wouldn't be-. His thoughts were cut short when he heard a squeal and giggle. It was Artemis, she was being hugged by none other than the young man himeself, Jack. Snorting in digust he watched the two. His eyes went wide when he saw the display of familiarity between the two. His inside chruned and burned with anger now. 

"What in the fuck is goin on?" He wispered aloud to himself. Sipping his beer again he watched as he chatted with her and then after a bit the two went off together, into the house. Dropping his beer into a trashcan nearby he followed the two inside. Keeping to the shadows he watched as the two ended up inside the parlor room. closing the door behind them. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Jack? What the fuck is goin on! He shouted in his head again. The questions kept coming into his mind. How did they know each other? When did this happen? Why are they alone now? Fuck. He heard a low giggle and a deep chuckle from inside and rolled his eyes. He leaned against the wall and listened now.

 

Jack looked good, almost too good. His short cropped blonde hair, green eyes that begged to be watched. She felt somewhat sad now. She was starting to remember why she hated looking at him. He was the reflection of her deceased fiance. He must have seen this and smiled softly at her. "So um- Artemis...can I ask you somethin?" His eyes watching her face intently. She nodded, "Of course Jack, you know I don't mind." She giggled nervously, this earned a chuckle from him, then he was serious again. "Well I wanted to know...are you and er- are you umm, are ya with Emmett or somethin?" He seemed almost embarrassed. 

"Ha! No silly, good gracious. We're just friends Jack." She let out a small snicker. Plus he was gay, poor thing couldn't be anymore single if he wanted too. "I'm sorry if we seemed like more, but you have nothin to worr-" She was taken aback by the sudden strides Jack made, then his hand reached for her hip and pulled her into him, his lips were on her in a second. Artemis groaned and tried to push him back but he just deepened the kiss, his hands now on her back. Despite her protest her body heated. God she had to get fuckin laid soon. Finally he released her, a hungry look in his eyes. "Good." He kissed her forehead and smiled, "I have somethin else." Pulling out a small box he took her hand in his other hand and placed it into her palm. Artemis felt sick, her eyes bugged out of her head at the small box marked Tiffanys. Her heart sank, it was the same place she'd gotten her first set of hoops from when Rick first asked her to go on a vacation with her to New York where he'd been first stationed. Taking a deep breath she opened the box and inside it were a pair of yellow gold hoops.

"It ain't nothin too big right now, but I wanted you to know that I've waited a long time for this, I knew I'm a baby compared to the other men you've dated but, I want to be the last one you date. Always have been..I know that is hard to believe cau-" She cut him off by shutting the box loudly and placing it on the corner table nearby. Wiping her eyes she smiled at the young face of Jack. "Jack. I'm sorry..I-I can't do this, please stop." She patted his hand and practically ran out of the room leaving a confused and slightly devastated look on the young mans face. Merle barely missed being hit in the face. He'd moved quickly from the door when he heard her quck steps and ducked into the hallway leading elsewhere into the house and watched as she ran out the side door leading to the farmland. He was about to leave until he heard the heavy footsteps that followed her own but instead they went upstairs. He saw the dim look in the young mans face and knew he'd just gotten his heart stomped on, but also he saw the determined look he had as he marched upstairs in haste. Maybe he had other ideas? Merle didn't really care but he wandered into the parlor and spotted the box on the table and narrowed his eyes, picking it up he opened it and just as he opened it slammed it closed and threw it back onto the table with disgust. He'd dare give these things to a monkey like that, and she'd refused? What the fuck is wrong with this picture!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Man I am enjoying this chapter probably more than I should. So I know, your thinkin, jebus how many men are interested in this girl. Well you'd be surprised. Anyhow if you all haven't already guessed we've dabbled a bit into her past and soon more will be revealed about her fiance and what happened to him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated! xoxoxo


	9. Elastic Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and MORE of past seems to be bubbling up and Art is having a hard time coping with it. Let's see how this unfolds...

Jack fucking Leans. Just asked her to be his lover or whatever the fuck he expected her to be, Art thought bitterly. Art felt her heart cracking into tiny pieces again. It hadn't been long enough. She knew she'd run into him but why did he have to be wearing that damn uniform and his face-. Art let out a soft howl of pain and gripped her chest and sank down onto the ground. Her eyes closed as small tears fell down her face. She hadn't heard the soft footsteps behind her. Merle watched with increasing fury as she wept. Why the fuck was she crying over him? What did he do to her? She seemed happy to see him and now shes on the ground cryin like a little bitch. She surely didn't cry this hard when he struck her that night Merle thought rolling his eyes. Then he noticed, her body began to shake and shiver. It was increasingly getting cooler he noted. Too bad bitch. He spat out in his mind. Before he could retreat he heard footsteps again, quickly he dashed to the side of the house and waited. Now dressed in a plain grey shirt and blue jeans and boots emerged Jack. He looked determined...that lil shit was determined. Merle watched in mute anger as the young man knelt down and pulled her to his chest without much protest, she barely squeaked out a fuck off before her sobs came.

Merle shook his head. What in the fuck was he doing here in the shadows lookin after some coon bitch messin with a child? Shaking his head he made quietly toward the door till he heard her speak. Stopping short he decided why not listen to see what the fuck was goin on. Jack certainly wouldn't tell him, he and Jack barely spoke anymore. Ah well. Art let the sobs and cries come softly and hugged herself. Trying to reign in the tears. She hadn't cried so hard since Rick. She remembered his deep voice whispering dirty things in her ear the first night they met. At his bar, Emmett had dared him he said, to talk to her. She'd accepted that many guys here weren't interested in her, but something about his blue eyes told her otherwise. She'd made the first move and told him to either kiss her like he meant it or move on, she wasn't a bet for any man. He obviously liked it because he kissed her right there at the bar. Art felt the pain in her chest again. Her cries coming out harder now. She remembered his musk scent he used, he preferred to use less pine scents and stuck to the most natural smells he could. She remembered when he finally took her out to dinner and ended up losing his wallet that evening to a pick pocket and how embarrassed he was. He was so cute then. She hadn't known he'd been in the military until he was set to deploy, they'd been two weeks into the relationship and he'd told her he wanted to spend more time with her when he got back. Later that year when he returned he finally introduced her to the rest of his family. Emmett his cousin wasn't as bad as his father and mother. His younger brother, Jack hated Art from the moment he met her.

He would always make fun of her and Art would do the same but she kept it tame around his parents for fear they'd do much more than whisper their threats. Finally after an unbreakable four years. Rick purposed. He used his bar as a cover and slipped the ring into her glass when she asked for her usual pick me up drink of vanilla rum and coke. She cried that night too, but not out of pain. His parents even grew to like her, his brother not so much. Later that year to avoid him being deployed before they could marry. He was off to fight the same damn war his grandfather and father had been in. Damn oil. Damn them all. She gripped the ground with enough force to rip up a chunk of the nicely cut lawn. Dirt flung up in her face. Art cursed as another sob followed it. Her memory to this day was fuzzy , her therapist said it was because of shock and trauma from the event. She only remembered the blood surrounding his beautiful face. His blue eyes open wide in surprise, his mouth opened slightly. His blonde covered in specks of blood and dirt. More sobs broke out, this time more shrill in nature. Her body shook from the air chilling around her. She had screamed so loud that night she woke up the neighbors. They found her laying on his chest, dry heaving and crying so hard her chest hurt. Begging him to wake up and not to leave her.

Jack was the first to arrive, he cursed at her. Told her it was all her fault and that they did this because of her and him marrying a coon was wrong. She'd never wanted to punch the child as hard as she did that night at the morgue. His parents didn't speak to her at all, only shook their heads as they left. They let her keep the bar as it was now co-owned by her. Emmett was the only shoulder she had to cry on. The two grew close that year. The tears flowed down her cheeks onto her hands. Looking at her now dirty hands she scowled at them. Cursing herself for letting herself act like this. Jack of course like Emmett finally let her into his life, briefly though. The two rarely spoke until one year he came home to visit and by then he'd been blushing and had become and awkward adult, skinny and covered in acne. It had only been a year or two since then that he'd found her on facebook and would occasionally speak to her. Emmett said he'd been traveling the world with the money he was left by his aunt and uncle.

Now he was a man. A man looking to her for love? What a joke. Art jumped at the feeling of hands touching her shoulders. Warm and inviting she glanced up to meet the blue eyes of Jack. Her heart skipped a beat before it sank. "Da--damnit." She shook her head no in protest but then he pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back and cooed to her in his deep baritone that everything would be okay. The tears kept coming, Art had finally broken down again. For the second time. "Havin fun brother?" A deep voice whispered, Merle jumped and glared at his younger brother who had obviously snuck up behind him in attempt to scare him. Rolling his eyes he motioned with his head to the scene he had been watching.

Daryl made a funny grimace at the scene and shook his head. "Damn, coon pussy moves fast huh?" Merle had no idea but he wanted to punch his brother again, this time harder. "No fucker. She's been proposed too. He obviously loves her and she is unhappy about it. " Daryl nodded listening to his brother. "Is that the fucker she supposed to have had married?" Merle shook his head. "I have no fuckin idea...I just pray that he isn't serious. That coon ain't worth no wedding ring from him." Daryl shook his head, "You only said that shit cause you want some of her first." Daryl said shaking his head. "What the fuck? No I don't...she just ain't worth it is all." Merle rubbed his chin before turning away to look at his brother. "I'm gonna go get some beer, fuck this bullshit." Merle pushed passed Daryl and left. Daryl glanced at the scene once more before following behind him.

 

* * *

 

Merle felt his insides burning and sipped on his beer, quietly checking around the yard for a girl he'd like to chat up, maybe even take her home tonight. Jack always had good taste, if he remembered correctly. A few women here were dressed normally while a few had a bit more skin to show. Merle noticed a few that looked back and gave him appreciative looks. Too bad none of them made him eager enough to step up just yet. Then he saw them, Jack was holding onto Artemis and leading her to a chair before he leaned in and spoke to her. She nodded and said something  before he took off toward the bar. Shifting he watched Artemis now, her eyes were puffy now but overall her make-up had been replaced and her hands were in her lap. She was avoiding eye contact it seemed. Good, means he don't have to explain himself later. 

Then he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder. "Merle? Merle fuckin' Dixon!" Came the booming voice of Jack. He had a fruity lookin drink in one hand and a beer clasped between his elbow and ribs. "How the fuck are ya man! It's been awhile." Merle was suddenly annoyed with the young man and wanted nothing more than to sock him for speaking to him. Putting on a smirk he slapped him back on the shoulder, a bit harder than he would have usually and the two spoke a bit before Merle got fed up. "So you hittin that coon tail now?" He asked with a scowl on his face. Jack's face contorted into a full on glare. "Don't fuckin talk about her like that Merle, she ain't like them other ones. This one is special and I don't intend to just hit that shit and to answer your fuckin question, I ain't leavin it be either. She's gon grow into lovin me, and I don't need fuckers like you makin it fuckin harder for me." He shook his head at Merle turning on his heel and stalked off to find Artemis dabbing at her eyes again. Merle watched in shock as the young man had scolded him and left him without an argument to launch at him. Merle shook his head. "This whole fuckin town is full'a shit." He sntached up another beer and took a long gulp and watched as the two talked to one another. He noticed her shake her head at the drink and pick up a bottle of water that she must have grabbed while they were distracted.

Merle shifted from foot to foot looking around the yard for any sign of his younger brother. He finally spotted him, glaring at everyone who looked at him, women too. He was nursing a beer it seemed, foul mood had settled over the two Dixon brothers and Merle had a bit of a clue as to why Daryl was upset. He'd wanted to actually touch that black piece of ass and he wasn't gonna get it now that some other man had captured her attention. Snickering to himself Merle shuffled over to his brother and patted his shoulder. "So. Darlene...you done being an asshole and glarin at them pretty faces that come yer way?" He motioned to the small gathering of females that seemed to be looking their way now. The two were famous for their bed play, well mostly Merle but Daryl had his fair share of admirers. Daryl scoffed and pulled his shoulder from under his brothers hand. "I don't give a shit what they look like...I'm tired of them bitches. I want somethin to hold onto anyway. Them bitches don't have enough meat for me." Daryl's gaze found Artemis and her curly pony tail shaking as she shook her head in laughter. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Jack's hand on top of hers, it seemed she'd noticed now and puled it away quickly and gave the man a frown. Jack shook his head and gave her a sympathetic smile. The two seemed to be close but not to the extent he could see that was sexual. Ah the hell with'um both, Daryl thought drinking down the last of his beer. Waking over to the table he sat down without even asking. Artemis had stopped speaking and Jack looked at him, suspicion on his face. 

"Heya Jackie." Daryl said with an affectionate tone. The other man relaxed instantly and shook his head in laughter. Artemis remained quiet and took a sip of her water bottle. "Long time no see Darelene." He said with another chuckle. "You met Artemis yet?" Daryl nodded to the man, "I've seen her around, been in the bar a few times. Aint' that right Artemis?" He asked almost daring her to lie. His eyes locked on her chocolate ones. Her chest rising and falling faster than usual. She blinked at him for a moment before nodding and giving him a small smile and extending her hand to him. "Nice to meet you formally Daryl." She realized he was trying to keep their involvement with one another casual now. He took her hand in his and shook it. It must have been a bit too long because Jack made a small coughing sound. Their hands dropped and Artemis blushed and put her head down before taking a sip of her water. "I hate to be a nosy beaver, but that blush ain't for nothin Art. Did you two meet before or somethin?" Daryl shook his head instantly. "Nah, she must just like my eyes, most girls blush when I look at'um just right." He said mockingly towards the two. Artemis rolled her eyes at him, a smile playing at her lips. "To be quite honest Dixon, I've seen you and your brother around and ya'll are a pair of good lookin men, but I'm currently not available." She put a hand on Jacks and smirked at him. Two could play that game, Art thought cockily. "We have a date tomorrow mornin and I hate to break it to ya, but I ain't interested in no Dixon's." Standing up she took it an extra mile and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I'll call you, okay." She said waving as she walked off into the crowd. Daryls mouth gaped open at the display. 

Little did they know Merle had just crushed his beer can, the liquid oozing down his forearm and dropping onto his jeans. The women near him gasped and some blushed at the display of force. Daryl stood up and huffed at her retreating back. "Hope you have fun with yer fuckin coon, she's a fuckin bitch anyways." Daryl said stomping off towards the opposite exit. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here is the next chapter, I hope you like this little glimpse into her past. It certainly won't be the last. =] Things are gonna get very complicated and I hope you stick around to see it happen. Thank you all for the kudos!! I never thought this jumbled mess of a story would get any but thank you all so much! :] Also the song for this chapter inspired by, Sia's Elastic Heart. <3
> 
> Anyhow Kudos and Feedback is always greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
